oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Crimson Cove
The Crimson Cove is a bay situated at the foot of a modest mountain along the coastline of Iakresh. The name comes from the rich ruby mineral deposits found within the mountain that encouraged settlers to stay here, and the surrounding bay that shelters it. Settlers naturally applied the name to the city built thereon, and the city was never properly given a name. This cliff face settlement was founded early Pharast in the year 1007 by the Consortium, which rule it with a decisive hand from a backroom. It exists as a safe-haven and central hub of activity for their efforts towards trade, exploration, and the manifest destiny of the would-be kingdom. City The cavernous city is built into the cliff side of the mountainous coastal terrain, around the peninsula that shelters the bay. A cavern's mouth open a cliff face revealing a flooded cave, with a city center just inside. The settlement is primarily built underground, sheltering it from enemies but also isolating it culturally beneath the mountain. It is strategically situated to make it easier to defend, giving its inhabitants the confidence to attempt a major trade effort. It sits at the crossroads between the Crimson Coast and the Crimson River and serves as a barrier to control what might pass. Interconnected cave complexes linked by tunnels and passages to adjacent parts of the city support a myriad of purposes. A residential district may be found in the upper levels above to house the masses, while the lower levels around the mines beneath accommodate the bulk of the infrastructure and labor that sustains the city. The many districts span upwards of a couple square miles, but only the sea-level floor would be expected to see the attention of travelers. Most of the stone keeps its rustic charm, but the floors have been crudely flattened and the length of the cavern is lit by simple torches. Geography and Climate The Crimson Cove bay itself acts as a natural harbor between a navigable river and the open sea, accessing the ocean only via a short and narrow water confluence. The bay is approximately six miles across from the bay's shore to shore, north to south, and east to west. It is located on the newly discovered continent of Iakresh, which it shares with several other civilizations, however the Crimson Cove is cut off from the rest of the continent by both the Decaying Highlands and The Ice Fang Mountains. The Crimson Cove itself is surrounded by the Crimson Coast and Crimson River, and the bay makes for the only way to pass between the two. The Crimson Coast in particular leads into a small inlet, which is approximately a mile in width at it's widest point and around three miles in length. This juncture serves as an excellent natural choke point for the men who defend the bay. The majority of the Crimson Cove's inhabited area is composed of a peninsula that borders the narrow inlet, and around the land surrounding the bay. The peninsula itself is the cliff-sides to an overarching mountain which shelters the pass into the bay. Just inside the bay is a large flooded cavern beneath the rocky elevations. The mouth of this cavern is at-least one-hundred and fifty feet across, and tall enough to let even the largest of battleships sit comfortably underneath. The cavern is filled with twisting stone corridors, beaches, and flattened stone clearings. The Consortium The Consortium are the ultimate hierarchy of the Crimson Cove settlement and it's surrounding territories. They are the investors and plotters behind the operation and decide the direction the leadership takes towards governing the efforts of the would-be kingdom. They are the true oligarch, and all is according to their agenda. The Cadré are the leaders supported by the Crimson Consortium to see to the day to day operations of the Crimson Cove settlement and it's surrounding territories. They are provided with manor-style domiciles to reside in while acting in such roles. Mechanically the Cadré are the player characters who's stats represent the kingdom building rolls of the Crimson Cove. Below are the listed cadré: Cadré: # Ruler, Riggs Wilson''CCC'' # Consort, Inaria # Councilor, Alaric Ulriksson # General, Anthony # Grand Diplomat, Phyzrim Maelstrom # High Priest, Zander Lifetouched # Magister, Richard Blaine''CCC'' # Marshal, Rónan Díarmuíd # Royal Enforcer, Escanor 'Windbreaker' # Spymaster, Rot-foot # Treasurer, Bolt Fizzybang''CCC'' # Viceroy n/a # Warden, Ophidia Laws and Culture Of all the newly established settlements in, none quite compares to the Crimson Cove. Boisterous, drunken, bawdy, and sometimes even dangerous! Named by the color of the rubies and after the bay it resides in, the cliff side settlement is home to many free-spirited men and women. The bay serves as the ramshackle haven for privateers, rogues, scoundrels, outlaws and sailors in the new world, but keep to a code as not to disrupt the profit of the multi-national trade hub. Laws TBA Assets A list of commodities and services potentially available to the public. Commodities CCC keeps a vault of bi weekly gains of the following items. CCC is happy to supply them in bulk to supplement any trade agreements. If you are a traveler look for a smaller scale purchase, feel free to visit "Herbs" the Herbalist Shop and speak with Anoray Kilamar to see if she may have something available. # Rare - Dizzy Cap Spores: "Any damaging spell or applied onto a weapon (Last 1 minute) has a 25% chance to apply the Confused condition which last for 1d4+1 rounds." # Rare - Fangs of Induced Venom: "When used in crafting weapons that deal either Slashing or Piercing damage increase the DC of all poisons applied to the weapon by 1, in addition it bypass DR by 2 points when attack with such weapons." # Common - Taun: "If used in a 'Cure spell or 'Cure' item, reduce the healing result by half (X) and gain X (the half lost) fast healing for 1d2 rounds." # Common - Frost Berry: "When used in spells that create fog such as Obscuring Mist, increase the area of effect by 10ft. When casting 'Cold' descriptor spells, deal an extra 1d6 damage." # Common - Cloud-Dust: "When used by itself, you cause an area of 30ft around you to rain but thrown on an enemy, you cause a blast of wind and water dealing 4d6 cold and Burgeoning damage. When used in spells with 'Water' or 'Air' descriptor, increase the caster level by 1 and when used in crafting for weapons, The 'Frost' Enchantment deals 1 Str damage on a critical hit." # Uncommon - Drowsy Palm: "A 10 -17 meter tree with lilac bell-flower vines hanging off the massive palm leaves, leaving only in areas that contains high levels of salinity in the soil, Drowsy Palm is often used by herbalist and alchemist due to it's strong anesthetic properties presence in its sap and the wood itself. (When used in crafting consumables, the consumable has a 10% chance in which the person becomes staggered for 1 minute but covert half the damage as Non-Lethal.)" # Uncommon - Honey Poppy: An unremarkable poppy found in a variety of climates and terrains, it produces a nectar that disinfects and helps recover from the common cold. Quite sweet, it does tend to attract insects of all sizes though. (Used in Enchantment spells, increases the Caster Level by 1.) # Red Crypton: TBA # Green Crypton: TBA # Blue Crypton: TBA # Extremely Rare - Kraken Cap: TBA Working for the State: '''Dungeon Crawling Program!' Crimson Cove routinely hires adventurers to clear out the many dangerous dungeons that keep popping up around it's land. Payment is 250g per character level of participant for each party member, paid upon return with proof the dungeon is cleared of threats, and a report on the geography of the location (i.e., sometimes some rolls to check for underground hexes, knowledge checks for anything interesting, etc, might be in order and may be rewarded with a bonus!). Only those that signed up for this program at the office prior to clearing the dungeon will receive Dungeon Crawling Program pay! To get this started, just go to the offices of the Crimson Cove right past the waterfall bridge, and ask reception there what kind of monster lairs and threats need quelling! This is usually low level stuff, good for new players, and will involve you finding a GM willing to host a simple, quick, easy, painless session to host around the context of clearing one of the Crimson Nation monster lairs. It will be the responsibility of the participants to find a GM willing to collaborate to this end. Your GM may reward you, but the Crimson Cove will pay you extra! Why do sessions for free? Inquire now! '''Working with the State: '''Leadership Rewards Program' As per the Kingdom Building rules, "In order to gain the benefits of leadership, you must spend at least 4 days bi-weekly attending to your duties; these days need not be consecutive." Those within the leadership roles of the kingdom are entitled to two-hundred and fifty gold bi-weekly. This is to compensate you for the downtime you must spend as a leader per the Kingdom Building rules, and to provide a monetary RP incentive as to why you're character works for the state. Funds towards the Leadership Rewards Program are provided by a 1BP withdraw via a +1 Consumption bonus we incur each turn, to be added to the Leadership Rewards Account. Payment upon properly completing and providing this form for our records. Failure to fill out the form will result in no pay. Continued failure will see your leadership role replaced, so that the Kingdom might receive the benefit of a leadership bonus from another willing participant. '''Working with the State: '''Exploration Assignment Program' Crimson Cove will offer five hundred gold coins plus bonuses for every twelve square miles explored that are identified on our agenda. Bonuses are an additional: one-hundred for discovering a common resource, two-hundred for discovering an uncommon resource, three-hundred for discovering a rare resource, and five-hundred for discovering an extremely rare resource. Payment upon completing and providing this proper form per our record keeping. Funds towards the Exploration Assignments Program are provided by a 1BP withdraw via a +1 consumption bonus we incur each turn to go towards the exploration account. Each exploration assignment will require searching a specified tile as per our agenda. A horse and cavalier's kit may be provided on loan through the exploration assignment program for a retainer of one-hundred gold. CCC has a limited amount of payment for exploration each out of character month, payments are allotted per assignment on a first come first serve basis. For information on the downtime exploration system, check the homebrew kingdom rules on the Oustomia wiki. The Office of the Marshal has provided a table here, to make exploration rolls easier. Notable Residents ''Below is a list of notable Crimson Cove residents (Player Characters): Phyzrim Maelstrom, Rónan Diarmuíd, Bolt Fizzybang, Alaric Ulriksson, Anthony, Escanor, Richard Blaine, Scharp Ramiel, Riggs Wilson, Anoray Kilamar, Rot-foot, Rack, Gavarf. note: If you are have a player character that resides in the Crimson Cove, please feel free to add yourself to the list of notable residents and hyperlink your character if your character has a wikia! History What is now known as the W.T.F. Crew would be formed as a result of one man's luck. Luck saw his fate come together in order to accomplish his life-long dreams. First it found him the victory at an arena, winning a small fortune. Next it found him two investors; Bolt Fizzybang and Scharp Tompson, who pooled their resources along with his winnings into a decked out sailing ship. The lucky man would find crew of loyal officers shortly after that, and soon these men would begin sailing the seas, pursuing a life of freedom without restraint, despite law and custom. This fledgling crew was based out of Falador under the guise of a freelance trade organization, so that the sensitive laws pertaining to alleged piracy might rightly be inapplicable, at least on the surface. And so the men would be provoked into fabricating a reputable visage -W.T.F.C.R.E.W- Wilson Tompson Fizzybang Consortium for the purposes of Revenue and Trade in the West. Named after the financiers of the operation, the lucky Riggs Wilson, the credible Scharp Tompson, and the successful Bolt Fizzybang, the W.T.F. Crew would quickly gain a reputation for the indiscriminate policy towards the contracts they would take, with nearly nothing being off the table. Routine shipping orders with reputable business owners would perhaps legitimize their purpose in the eyes of some, yet they didn't hesitate to take other less savory contracts that other merchant companies would not accept, even with less reputable clients. Tension with the law would eventually provoke the legitimization of their guild on paper, with documents signed just before they would leave the old continent in search of freedom and profit. Setting out to explore the new continent their luck would continue, the winds blowing them by chance to a location off what is now the Crimson Coast, and into a cavern filled with natural riches and potential. The W.T.F. Crew would settle down and form a new settlement, receiving refugees from a recently destroyed Falador and all else who would come. A new nation; the Crimson Cove would be founded on the 8th of Pharast, 1007 AC. Now with a population largely able to support itself, the Crimson Cove looks outwards, exploring the terra nullius that surrounds the bay where they make their home.Category:Notable Residents Category:Iakresh Cities